Tret Tree
This article is about the dungeon. For the character and boss, see Tret. .]] Tret Tree is a dungeon-style location in Golden Sun that is located within another dungeon-style location named Kolima Forest, and as such, both locations together serve as one dungeon-style set. It is technically the physical body of a character named Tret serving as the dungeon, and contains the first "proper" boss battle in the game if the Vault gang of bandits are not considered as such. Defeating the boss is required in order to gain the privilege to use the Hermes' Water item from Mercury Lighthouse on the face of Tret at the outside entrance of the dungeon, which is required to progress through the game beyond the Kolima region of Angara. Walkthrough After you gain entrance into Tret Tree by climbing up the vine around Tret's face in outside Kolima Forest, simply go to the upper left vine and climb it to reach the second floor. There, ignore the exit to the left, as that leads to a dead end. Instead, go down, and note the gold-colored leaves on the spider webbing; these serve as platforms that break away and cause you to fall through to the floor below if the same tile is hopped on twice. Hop across the lowest three leaves and take the exit to the right. Now in the outside branch area, where a limited aura of visibility surrounds Isaac as he makes his way through the dense leaves, go right until you can climb up brown ivy. From there, go left to enter the next room within the main tree structure. In here, ignore the exit to the bottom, and you would probably want to ignore the Psynergy Stone at the upper part of the area as well; your aim is the green ivy to the right of that. However, a chest in the room may be worth using the upper right gold leaf to hop toward, for it contains a Healing Ring, which lets any Adept use an equivalent to the Cure Psynergy in and out of battle. When you hop back right on the now-shattered gold leaf, you will fall down into the previous floor below, so now repeat the above steps to return to the room with the Psynergy Stone and chest. Hop up across the upper right gold leaf to climb to the next floor. in the exterior branch area of Tret Tree dungeon.]] In the next mazelike room, the exit to the south eventually leads to an important treasure while the exit to the west is the path to the completion of the dungeon. Go south and emerge back outside in the tree branches, and go right and climb up the brown ivy. Go up and beyond that until you reach the top right edge of the screen, where you will find a Jupiter Djinni hiding amongst the branch leaves. Save before attempting to battle it and earn it (since it may attempt to run away before you can fell it), and you will get the Jupiter Djinni Breeze. Then go left back into the main tree structure, and collect the chest you immediately see for a Nut. The quickest way to return to the previous floor is to hop left two times so you fall through a shattered leaf. Back in the mazelike room, take the exit to the west this time, and when you make it back out into the branch-like area, take the bottom fork that leads you to another brown vine. Go right and up to make it to the room with the many leaves on the webbing you were in shortly before, which is the topmost room in the tree. The idea is to fall through the center gold leaf (the one two spaces away from the open chest to the right and your position to the left), so starting from above the upper right leaf, hop down twice, hop left once, hop down once, and hop back up once to fall through. You will end up falling through the hole at the center of all the previous floors until you land in the basement. Approach the top end of the room where another face of Tret is, and you will trigger the boss battle with Tret, a battle that while certainly is more of an actual boss than anything you've fought before, is much easier than the bosses coming up. Upon winning the boss battle and watching another cutscene, Tret Tree is complete, and a vine falls down so you can easily make it back out of the tree's entrance. Beating this boss will allow you to use the Hermes' Water from Mercury Lighthouse on the face of Tret at the base of the tree outside, which is required to progress through the game later. Enemies Collectibles * Breeze: Found and battled on the upper right most area of the branches screen. * Healing Ring: Found in a chest on the third floor, but getting to it means you must then fall back down to the second floor. * Nut: Found in a chest on the top floor near the door leading to Breeze. Background and Story Tret appears to be a spiritual entity that has physically taken the form of a massive tree, the most notable amongst the trees in Kolima Forest. Placed near him is a lesser tree inhabited by a similar entity named Laurel. The tree comprising Tret had already been known as "the sacred tree" and "the holy tree" by both the people of the town of Kolima to the south and those of the town of Bilibin to the west, and some even believe in a legend that Tret is a fairy that took up residence within the sacred tree. Around the start of Golden Sun, the workers at Kolima are ordered by Lord McCoy to chop down many of the forest trees in short amounts of time to construct a new palace for his haughty wife Lady McCoy; Tret is personally enraged to see them even take their axes to himself. Then the eruption of Mt. Aleph transpires, and Psynergy Stones shower all over the world; when they fall into the branches of Tret and Laurel, they are infused with unique powers connected to Psynergy, but Tret's psyche becomes more unstable, and he is soon lost in a blind rage and uses his newfound power to lay a curse on all the townspeople in Kolima and the surrounding area by making it rain a strange, spore-like substance. Every person in the Kolima region of Angara is transformed into an immobile, stationary human-sized tree, and are helpless. The deforestation having grounded to a halt and the unaffected people of Bilibin now in a state of panic, Lord McCoy sends out whatever brave warriors he can find into Kolima Forest to neutralize the curse at its source, but all are turned into trees themselves. Some time after the event, however, the traveling Adepts led by Isaac enter Kolima Forest, having resisted Tret's cursing glamor with their Psynergy abilities and intending to do what they can to break the curse themselves. They reach Tret and climb into the tree, but when they reach the basement level, the entity mocks them, saying that their hopes to meet and reawaken his kindly side are in vain, and that they are now in the heart of his power. The Adepts engage in a battle with the raging entity, and ultimately quell it by defeating it in battle; through Tret returns to a state of level-headedness and attempts to right the wrong he committed in his rage, he is too weak to dispel the curse he placed, and asks for forgiveness. The Adepts leave Tret Tree either to return to Tret's face outside and save him with the Hermes' Water from Mercury Lighthouse, or make the trip to Mercury Lighthouse and eventually retrieve the healing water for him; whichever the case, Tret and Kolima Forest are saved, and Tret shows his gratitude by dispelling the curse. Category:Places in Angara